


Wheel of Fortune

by kagayamatobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future AU, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagayamatobio/pseuds/kagayamatobio
Summary: Kuroo loves wheel of fortune and Daishou is weak





	Wheel of Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!!!! welcome!!! I really really hope you enjoy this!!!

“Oh my god, Karen, it's literally so eaSY- KAREN OH MY GOD YOU WENT BANKRUPT!!!” Kuroo Tetsurou screamed at the television for the umpteenth time since he and Daishou had moved in together. 

“Shut up, would you?”

“Fuck you, bitch, I was rooting for her.” 

Daishou actually didn't mind the yelling. Seeing his boyfriend so excited left a light feeling in his chest, and it was nice to come home to after dealing with his godawful job. He was a zookeeper, and he originally had been hired to do Reptilian Education at the local zoo, which he loved, for the one fucking week it lasted. Daishou would talk to the groups of school kids coming through the zoo on field trips about reptiles, what they are and the role they play in the ecosystem. It was literally the best job he had ever had, until one child tried to steal a fucking snake (who the fuck would want to steal a goddamn snake, though) while Daishou was occupied, and then they had a snake on the loose. Ultimately, it led to him being fired for “incompetence”. Now he worked in habitat cleaning for a different local zoo. Which means he picks up lizard poop all day. 

Kuroo, on the other hand, was a chemist, and was currently a lab assistant at NASA. More often than not, Daishou would go to make Kuroo coffee before when he woke up, so he could give it to his boyfriend as soon as he would show signs of life, and he would find a beaker instead of a mug in the cabinet. Once, Kuroo and his best friend, Bokuto, who was also a chemist, “experimented” with some random substances in the kitchen, and ended up burning a hole in the countertop. It was infuriating for his boyfriend to come home to, but Kuroo flashed that smile with those dimples, and Daishou was weak. 

There were a lot of things about Kuroo that made Daishou weak. His laugh, his smile, the fire in eyes, but most importantly, Daishou was a slut for Kuroo making a fool of himself. 

When Kuroo Tetsurou was with someone he trusted, it was a complete 360 from his usual dynamic. There were multiple times he would be waiting for Daishou to come home from work with some ridiculous prank plotted, and it always ended in Kuroo looking stupid and a lot of making out. It make Daishou weak in the knees and resolve and literally everything else. He was just fucking weak for this man, who made him laugh harder than he thought possible. His overall favorite example of Kuroo making himself look ridiculous is whenever he knows the answer to a Wheel of Fortune puzzle, which was literally every single round. He gets kinda jumpy, like a little kid trying to hold in a secret, and stares at the screen with these wide-ass eyes until one of the contestants gets it. Sometimes, he would even tell Daishou Wheel of Fortune Trivia, like once, Daishou had just gotten home from a shit day and the first thing that greeted him was, “Because there’s only one Wheel and one puzzleboard they’re both dismantled and reassembled whenever the show travels in a different location. So for those lucky folks who’ve caught a live taping of the show, they're looking at cold, hard, history. What I would do to see that board.”

With Kuroo being so fucking brilliant, it wasn't surprising that he was that good at the puzzle show, but still amusing. And one night, Kuroo’s passion for it gave Daishou a grand idea. 

What he considered very stealthily, he took a video of his boyfriend watching the TV show. 

“Kuroo, what's the answer?”

“It's obviously ‘Exhilarating Water Slide.’ But MARTHA refuses to guess an ‘X’, on the literally fucking impossible chance that it's wrong.”

Daishou submitted the video, along with an email detailing his motives. 

About a month later, they get a call. It's Whell of Fortune, telling Daishou that his evil scheme has been approved. 

He had planned it almost perfectly, and it was only another few days until Kuroo’s birthday. 

“Hey babe, I got us tickets to a taping of your favorite show, happy birthday.” Daishou managed to barely choke it out without showing his full excitement. 

And the woozy, light feeling of weakness was back and stronger than ever when his boyfriend's face lit up like a fucking Christmas tree, his eyes widened, his mouth gaping, and then, tears. 

“I literally fucking love you more than anything in this entire goddamn world oh my god oh my god oh my god!! Oh my god!! I have to call Bo, I have to tell my mom, I can't fucking believe this!!” 

Little did he know, both his mom and his best friend already knew. Daishou had to ask for permission from Kuroo’s favorite people, of course.

When they arrived in Vegas, Kuroo spent four hours in the hotel room bathroom getting ready. Daishou didn't mind, the bathroom was huge, so he could quickly gel his hair and put on deodorant while his boyfriend put his utmost concentration into applying some wicked winged eyeliner. “Babe, this bathroom is literally fucking huge, why did you get the honeymoon suite? I know it's my birthday, but this is serious luxury. It's like twice the size of the apartment!” 

Haha, Daishou had a really good fucking reason for getting the honeymoon suite, and Kuroo would be finding out about it later. 

When they got to the set, Daishou said, “Now, please, please don't freak, but I may have lied. You're gonna be a contestant.” 

Kuroo immediately denied it, “Impossible. Each year, millions of people fill out applications and more than 10,000 are chosen to try out to become a contestant. In the end, only 600 people are selected to be actual contestants. I didn't fill out an application.” 

“I filled one out for you.”

“Still, I didn't try out.”

“I sent in a video.” Daishou smirked, Kuroo’s face fell at being proven wrong, and then lit up again.

“No, no, no, this can't be real?? This is my dream!”

Daishou laughed, “I know, that's why you're going to go in there right now and win.” 

Kuroo gave Daishou a kiss that lasted way too long, and then a few more, that also lasted too long, before going inside. His boyfriend waited a few minutes before also going in backstage, but for an entirely different purpose. 

“Brushing my teeth.”

“In the nick of time.”

“Fast and the Furious.”

Kuroo answered puzzle after puzzle with complete ease and the audience was going wild. 

Finally, it was time for the last round, the rest of the contestants were gone, and it was Kuroo vs. the clock.

The category was “Phrase” and the vowel and consonants you were given before viewing the puzzle didn't give much help, but Kuroo solved the puzzle in time anyway. He yelled, “Will you marry me?” with four seconds remaining on the clock, and Daishou took a deep breath before stepping out from behind the set wall. 

Here goes nothing.

Kuroo didn't notice Daishou coming up behind him, getting on one knee or pulling out a ring until the audience starting roaring, yelling and screaming and clapping and pointing louder and harder than Daishou thought possible. 

The surprise on his now-fiancé’s face when he first saw Daishou made him weak. It lit up his whole world and left him light, airy, and happy. 

And that feeling wouldn't leave for the rest of his life. It got stronger and stronger every day.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really hated my characterization of both of them in this but I can't place why so I just went with it


End file.
